


Vice Versa

by naru_oliveira



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: King - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, M/M, My Engineer - Freeform, Perth Nakhun, PerthLay, RamKing - Freeform, Talay, ram - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_oliveira/pseuds/naru_oliveira
Summary: This is a RamKing fanfiction | King is an engineering senior who divides his time between studies and his two passions: plants and the theater. He is working on a new production when he receives a task of making the director's nephew (Ram) fall in love with the theater. That would have been easy if Ram at least spoke to him and if he had not run over the boy moments before receiving such a mission.What he didn't expect was that Ram would be able to express himself so well with his eyes, without having to say a word.Will King be able to do his job smoothly or will he also fall in love with something?_____________This is an adaptation created by me after thinking about how interesting it would be for someone like Ram, who communicates a lot with his eyes and with few words, to enter an activity like theater. So, I thought about this "parallel reality" with the Ram and King couple..References: My Engineer series and novel Space: The Gap Between Us
Relationships: Ram / King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1: You don't say and I don't realize

When you search the dictionary for the word _cliché_ , the meaning that appears is: without originality; expression that sins for repetition; banality repeated frequently. It doesn't seems like a good thing, right? But when we talk about a cliché love story, I'm sure you, at least once in your life, have dreamed of living some of that, even if you deny it to death.

Does that means that the story I'm going to tell you now is a classic cliché novel? First of all, I would not think so, mainly because the two people involved are nowhere near the personality of a couple from any common love story, they are particularly weird. But if we start to analyze the feelings, the hearts that accelerate with only one stare, the words that disappear when we want to confess our love, the feeling of peace and the state of completeness only because we are in the company of that person, well... that a classic romance story, but I swear it won't be cliché.

I'm going to start by talking a little bit about the first character of this strange case of love. Our person here in question is called King, a typical ordinary Thai young man and a senior of an Engineering College. He has many friends, is very communicative and manages to be good in any subject, always being the student with the best grades, even though he does not appear to be any stereotype of a nerd or a prodigious boy.

King is the type of person who normally prefers to go back and forth to college on his bike on sunny days, justifying everyone that it was the way he found for doing some exercise daily, but the truth was that the bike make him feel free, more in touch with nature and less trapped in the chaos of the big city. King was a nature lover, as strange as that term may have sounded to you right now.

However, even though it was sunny in that day, he was in his car instead of the bicycle, since his alarm clock had done him the favor of not waking him up from a wonderful dream, where he was on his fictional farm, planting his fictional turnips . And now he was there, in the middle of the big city, amid smoke and a lot of noise and with no turnip, of course.

― What a chaos! ― grunted while opening the car window a little, trying to catch some fresh air in the middle of that traffic jam. That was probably the thing that he hated the most in the city of Bangkok ― Don't let chaos overwhelm you! You are better than that, stay calm and be as cool as you always been! Be the great King!

That was a strong characteristic of our boy right here, he loved to talk to himself and it was a habit so settled down that the people closest to him didn't even notice it anymore. With just a few words he was able to reassure himself, as if he were completely self-sufficient and a psychologist of his own life. Shortly after his words, a subtle smile replaced the irritated features of seconds before.

― Finally the first in line. Turn on green light! Turn on green light! ― He said excitedly while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and looking at the traffic light in front of him.

When the light blinked, he accelerated, still watching the traffic light. This caused him to lose sight of the front of the car and hit on something metallic, which appeared to be lighter than the car itself. As much as he could not identify what he had hitted on, he abruptly braked the vehicle, unbuckled his seat belt and went out as quickly as possible.

As he ran to the front of the car, he saw a fallen gray bicycle and a boy dressed up in his college uniform, already getting up and dusting off his dark pants. Before the other could stabilize, King ran to grab his wrist and turned him around:

― Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Where does it hurt? You can't get up like that! ― He chattered, visibly worried and observing that the boy's pants were torn and with a little blood. However, when his eyes saw his face, he realized that he looked familiar ― Do I know you?

Before getting any answer, King was surprised to find that the other person got rid of his touch and looked at him as if he had crossed some invisible line. He was able to observe that on the left side of the boy's neck there was a tattoo that went down from behind the ear to the beginning of the neck, it was a shape that was very on trend and that he had already seen a few times, but he did not know exactly what was. He was sure that he had already seen him because, besides the tattoo, he still had a foreign look, completely unique. But why he could not remember him?

― Hey, answer me! Do I know you? Are you from engineering college? ― He insisted, but the other just gave him a fearless look, lifted his bicycle and pedaled away from there quickly ― What? What a weird guy! He didn't even answer me once and he's probably hurt. Doesn't he speak my language? But what if ...

Before he could complete his monologue, several horns started ringing in the street, making him realize that he was blocking even more the troubled traffic of that city.

― I'm leaving! I'm leaving! ― He shouted to the cars behind him, just before turning on the vehicle and accelerate ― What a chaotic day!

He was already late to his afternoon appointment and the small incident had caused him to be even more late. Then, when he finally parked and ran into a huge auditorium in the center of the city, he said breathlessly to the people that were there present:

― Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm late, I know, I know! But I came by car and you have no idea of how many people are in Bangkok today. ― He complained while sitting in one of the first rows of the place, next to an older man ― Sorry, sorry, sorry!

At least twice a week King met with the theater company in the center of his city. This group was composed of some people from the faculty of Arts, others already professionals in the field and other people still new to the life of dramatic art, it was a place for everyone. King started to join the group when he was still a child, because his mother wanted to take him out of the house and introduce him to a new activity that did not involve agriculture, plants and flowers, which was the boy's love. To everyone's surprise, he really loved the acting hobby, after all, as much as he liked to stay at home and loved to spend days and days in the bush, King was a completely lively and a communicative person.

When he got older, he chose not to go professionally with the theater and go to the area of engineering, but he never abandoned his hobby, just as he never abandoned the plants and today he dedicates the same attention and time to all these activities, being incredibly good at all of them. Nobody knew how he was never tired or stressed with so many tasks and responsibilities, but for him it was a natural thing.

After acting in a few plays and going from supporting actor to lead actor, King had decided that was time to explore the world behind the stage. So, in the last year, he had been dedicating himself to production activities and that day he would start planning a new play to be presented that season, where he would work for the first time as assistant director. He was completely excited ... and late.

― You already apologized too much, King! Since I live here Bangkok is always crowded, you never notice it because you come by bike on the most deserted route. ― said the man at his side, looking not very concerned about the boy's delay.

This man was called Arlo and he was the director of that play and many others that the company had done in recent years. He was an Australian guy and had lived in Thailand for at least fifteen years, but even after so many years, he still had a cute and funny accent to hear.

― And that's why I'm never late and always in a good mood! If I had to come by car every day, in a week I would be completely depressed and with no love for life. ― King said in an amused tone ― Just like Korn!

There were about twenty people in the auditorium, eighteen on the stage and two in the seats and everyone laughed when King said that, except for a tall boy in the middle of the majority. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the other with a certain anger. Korn had been in the company for as long as King, however, they were completely averse, but not in a good way. King was lively, cheerful, friendly to everyone and very easy to deal with, Korn was a little stressed and aggressive since he was a child, the kind of person who easily loses his head if things don't go according to his expectations.

At first, King was still trying to make a friendship with Korn, but over time it got a little too exhausting, so he let the boy take on the antagonistic role in his life. After all, if King was the protagonist, for his life to be an interesting film, nothing better than a handsome and stressed antagonist like Korn, right? This encouraged him to provoke him at times, without malice, just for pure entertainment and for feeding the script of the great King's life. At least he's a person committed to bringing you entertainment, isn't he?

― King, you like to be cursed, don't you? ― whispered Arlo, his gaze hovering between them.

― I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. ― He was smiling and to say the truth, he was not sorry at all.

― Guys, guys! ― Arlo interrupted , as the King's provocation had ended up dispersing everyone ― Today we are going to start the production of the play that I wrote and will direct, called Seven Warriors! I am completely looking forward to getting started and we will have a few months of hard work ahead of us until it really goes public. This time, because it is something very big, I will count on the help of King for the direction.

When Arlo said that, King smiled with satisfaction and was applauded by most of the people on stage, almost all of them were friends and colleagues from years.

― I wanted to thank you all and Arlo for the trust! ― He got up and greeted everyone, then sat down with the face of a proud boy.

― But before we start anything today, I wanted to tell you some news ... ― Arlo started, looking worriedly at his cell phone and at the door ― But the first news seems to have given up on appearing.

When he said that, a loud noise originating at the entrance door took everyone's attention, making them look at that place. A boy had rushed into the auditorium and hurried down the stairs at the same speed, until he found himself in front of the stage, then upon reaching the row where Arlo and King were, he lowered his head and joined his hands in a greeting, apologizing:

― Ram! Finally, I thought you wouldn't be coming anymore! ― Arlo said to the boy, who was still out of breath.

― I had an incident with the bike and ... ― he started in an extremely low tone, however, completely interrupting when he saw King.

This one, by the way, felt his breath disappear for a few seconds in surprise when he realized that the person in front of him was exactly the same person he had run over a few moments before. What were the odds for that to happen? King for a second thought that his life now seemed to be being scripted in a very cliché way, and I know I had promised you that this kind of cliché wouldn't happen, right? But I promise, again, that was just a big coincidence.

― You! You are the boy of the bike! ― said King in an animated way ― I really didn't expect to see you! So, you are not mute and speak my language!

― Do you know each other? ― Arlo asked, making Ram shake his head in denial several times.

― Well, yes! ― Seeing the other boy's gesture, King fixed himself ― Not really! I just ran over him with my car moments ago! Actually, it wasn't really that, I just knocked him off the bike and ...

― You what? ― Arlo looked at King completely surprised, but then turned his attention to the other boy ― Ram, are you okay?

Ram just nodded, looking at the two people in front of him as if he were completely scared. What was going on in that boy's head? King was intrigued and started:

― Why did you run away when I tried to help you? I have seen several cases in which the criminal flees the scene of the crime, but one that the victim runs is the first time. Although I am not a criminal because the traffic light was green and I got out of the car to help, so it took me out of the criminal role, so my initial comparison does not make sense. ― King was talking to himself again.

― King, have a seat, I'll talk to you later. ― indicated Arlo, looking a little lost in that situation ― Ram, are you really okay? ― He just replied with a positive nod and Arlo reassured himself, raising his tone again so that everyone could hear him ― Well, guys, here in the company we always receive new students aspiring to the art of entertainment and acting and from today we will have a new person to learn with us! This is Ram, my nephew!

― Your nephew?? ― King almost shouted ― Did I run over your nephew? I feel even worse for that!

― You should feel that way about running over anyone, King. ― said Arlo ― Ram, sit down with the rest of the people on stage, please.

Ram hesitated a little, as if he wanted to oppose his uncle's order, but after looking at them a few times, as if considering something, he promptly went to the indicated place. King observed all the way the boy did and the fact that he knew that he had already seen him before, but did not remember exactly from where, was making him feel a little bit irritated. He could remember most of the facts he read or studied, but he did not remember Ram. By the way, that was a very intriguing name, in fact, the boy seemed to be all intriguing. Why didn't he answer when King asked something?

The next hour passed quickly, Arlo explained to everyone all the season schedule: test days for roles, workshops and rehearsals and it really looked like they would have a lot of work ahead of them. All that time, Ram was looking at a fixed spot on the floor of the stage, as if he was in fact not paying attention to any words from his uncle. King, by the way, was also looking at a fixed point, but his fixed point was Ram himself.

― King, do you think you can handle it? ― Asked Arlo in a low tone only to King, taking him out of his thoughts while everyone took a short break.

― Handle what?

― What do you think? I'm talking about the whole schedule, preparations, rehearsals ... ― He started, but was cut.

― Ah yes, yes, yes! Years of practice, you can rest easy. ― Despite being distracted, he had understood everything easily, after all, he was the great King.

― Ah, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you. ― The other just looked at him and he continued ― Well, I want you to help Ram. He is here because of my sister's imposition due to some family issues. He has never done theater in his life and I don't even know if he even likes something related to it, but he needs to stay with us this season. So, I need you to help me find some place for him to fit in here, okay? Try to make him fall in love with the theater. I know it's a lot to ask and it's not your obligation ...

― Arlo, ― began King, looking excited. ― That sounds like a challenge.

― Yeah, Ram is a great boy, but at the same time he is very difficult.

― Nothing is too difficult for me. ― said King with a smile, having no idea of what was expecting him.


	2. Part 2: Simple, but complex

Life can really look like something very difficult and complicated at first glance, but this is often because we still don't understand which simple and easy things complete us and we still haven't been able to realize that we need little, or almost nothing, to feel good and complete in our space. King, since he was young, had already realized what used to make him happy, what used to make him fully and completely satisfied with his life: studies, the theater and his plants.

He could spend hours and hours doing any of these things without realizing the time passing by and he used to use this as a solution to any problem that appears in his life: He minimized these situations and focused only on what used to make him feel good. And you know what? Always worked. He was sure that these little things were the key to his happiness and he felt really smart to have found the right way to live life at such a young age.

And if you asked him, he would surely say that there was nothing else in the world that would make him as happy as seeing his plants grow or presenting a new play to the public. Here, my friends, I inform you that King used to think that he knew everything, especially about himself, his feelings and his life, but I also tell you that the boy, in fact, did not know anything. But I ask for patience with him as I tell you this story, after all, it is always interesting and funny to notice someone's feelings even before the person himself.

That night, the day after he went to the theater group's first meeting of the season and realized that he had run over the newest member of the team, King was focused on his room with a english dictionary and a book titled "Small Garden Style ". He was really interested in that subject, after all, he had waited almost a month for the book to be imported. However, something strange was happening, because with each paragraph he read, he felt that his thoughts were wandering to other subjects not related to gardening.

― What's happening? ― He wondered, since his lack of focus was not something normal.

The reality is that he was intrigued and curious up to the point of being dispersed. He was thinking about how weird was the boy he had met the day before and the strange situation after that, in the auditorium. Also because it was not normal for someone to be so cold and indifferent to King, who was used to making friends and having loved ones around him with ease.

In addition, he was thinking about the mission that Arlo had assigned him: to make this same person, whose name was Ram, fall in love with the theater. He did not know the whole story, but apparently the boy was there due to some demand from his family and apparently was not interested at all in the activity. King was beginning to regret accepting the task, because it was taking away his peace of mind.

― I need to find out at least something about him. ― He whispered to himself, putting the book down and picking up his cell phone to open the Facebook app ― Since he is related to Arlo, it must be easy.

Indeed it was, when searching for the director's friends, he quickly found the serious and mixed-race figure of Ram in a profile. "Really handsome" he thought as he clicked on the photo without thinking twice.

― Ram Vera ... it is really a very interesting name. ― He tried to view something extra from the profile, but most of the information was blocked, except the place of study and the course ― So, he is really my junior in college!

That point was very important and made King find several ways to approach the boy, but it still didn't explain where he knew Ram from. After all, he had missed the start of classes and the initiation ceremonies because he had been injured and had been hospitalized through all this time. He had just returned to college three days ago and was sure that he hadn't seen Ram around.

Now, are you curious about the accident he suffered? Well, to start talking about it I have to first reveal that King is an extremely brave boy, however, there was one thing that terrify him: dogs. Yes, any dog, from a small german spitz to a large rottweiler.

The story of the accident occurred on a day that King saw a mixed breed dog on a deserted street that he was walking through and it scared him, and because of it he started running in the opposite direction. As a result, the animal shot back, making King, possessed by fear and panic, not think twice and jump into the city's central canal. Yes, he thought that the best way out would be to jump from a huge height into a dirty channel and, to top it off, King didn't know how to swim. So, the conclusion of it? Well, he spent almost a month in the hospital.

This explained why King didn't know Ram from college and made him even more curious to know from where he did know the guy. However, even with the thoughts dancing in his head, he had come to the conclusion that the best solution at that moment would be to sleep, even more because now he knew exactly where to look to have more information about the intriguing boy.

The next day he had decided to arrive at college early, as he knew the perfect person to provide him with information:

― Tee! I knew that only you would be here at this hour! ― He waved to his friend, joining him at a table outside of the college building.

― But of course I would be here, this is the best time to analyze the girls from the first year, one by one. ― He smirked at King.

Tee was extremely communicative like King, but with many different main interests in life, one of which was his constant and daily dedication to the art of flirting with girls, especially the ones from the first year. King usually had fun with that and with the stories generated by the boy's exaggerated way.

― So, how are the freshmen this year? I haven't had time to speak to any of them yet. ― King began, taking the subject to where he wanted.

― It's true, it's true. ― Tee walked behind King and held his shoulders while pretending to comfort him ― You missed the best part of the whole year! The initiation ceremonies! It was so beautiful ... everything so ... beautiful.

― I can imagine. ― He knew exactly what was the meaning of his friend's connotation for "everything so beautiful" ― Lots of news?

― Yes! We had the largest number of enrollments by girls in the history of our course, it was a new record! ― he said excitedly ― I think for the first time we have almost the same number of men and women in engineering.

― That's great! ― King was not too worried about that - But tell me, I heard that some freshmen are quite different this year, even a half thai came in. I heard that he has some tatoos.

― Half thai with tattoos ... ― He looked away and put his hand on his chin as if thinking ― Ah, yes! You must be talking about Ram!

― Is that his name? ― He acted like he didn't know.

― Yes Yes! At first all the girls were crazy about him, but it disappeared a little bit because he is unfriendly to most people, I saw him talking only to his close friends. I got only three words from him at the initiation... "don't touch me". Aggressive, but looks like a good person! ― He said, returning to talk about other random subjects soon after.

King stopped paying attention to his friend and felt a little more relieved when he realized that Ram did not have an inexplicable hatred for his particular person. Apparently the boy used to act similarly to most people.

That same day, when King had already left the college building and was walking to the place where he had left his bicycle, he stopped abruptly and hid almost involuntarily when he saw Ram and another boy going to the same place. Although he was not extremely communicative, the tattooed man responded to what the person next to him was saying and King saw his lips slightly stretch into something that looked like a smile.

― Interesting. ― He murmured to himself ― So he has no problem talking to people, maybe he is just shy to talk to someone he doesn't know so well. Really interesting.

He was murmuring to himself when an idea came to his mind as he noticed Ram taking the bike to go, the same bike from the day he met him. So he was probably similar to King and preferred a more "free" form of transportation, that was great, but even better because it made the other person have a good and plausible reason to interact with the boy.

The next day, even with the sunny day and having woken at the correct time, King had decided to drive to college because he would be able to offer Ram a ride, after all, they both had to meet the theater company staff in the afternoon and the car would decrease travel time by at least three times.

It was the perfect plan to approach the quiet boy in a natural way, after all, he had a mission there. He would only be able to succeed with the task if he could exchange a few words with Ram and, knowing that being close was a prerequisite for verbal interaction with him, King needed to do this kind of stuff to approach or all his honor as an assistant director would go down the drain.

After school, he ran to his car in the parking lot, making sure that Ram's bike was still there, which was a sign that the boy was not yet gone. He did not have to wait many minutes and soon the exotic and serious figure of the boy appeared on the scene searching for his bike. He was alone this time, which made King feel even more comfortable to approach quickly, greeting him:

― Hey you! We meet again! ― Said with a friendly smile while realizing that the other had been surprised by the sudden approach. Ram stared at him a little puzzled for a few seconds and then looked away, returning his attention to the bicycle ― Still not answering me?

― ...

― Okay, I was expecting this. But you don't have to say anything, you are going to the theater group meeting today, aren't you? ― asked already waiting for the lack of response, being ignored when Ram took the lock off the bicycle ― So, I'll give you a ride, it will be much faster! You can put your bike in my car trunk.

Ram didn't even turn his face to King and then got on the bike, ignoring any words.

― Hey, did you hear me? I can take you! You will get there much faster!

He was completely ignored and still had to take at least three steps back because Ram went out with the bike abruptly, almost not worrying whether he was going to run over King or not.

― I do not believe! He is impossible! ― grunted, walking back to the car ― But I don't give up easily.

King got the vehicle out of there, going straight down the road parallel to the bike path. When he saw Ram just seconds later, he opened the window and shouted at the boy outside:

― Are you really going to ignore me like that? Think better! I can take you there without you having to pedal, it's really far! ― He spoke as loudly as he could, but the other guy did not change his expression and pedaled even faster as if he wanted to get out of the car's direction.

When King was forced to stop at a red light, he saw Ram disappear from his sight as he turned left at one of the crossroads ahead of him. That puzzled him, after all, it was not the right way to go.

― Could it be ... ― murmured King, thinking of some possibility, then he smiled to himself when he came to some conclusion ― It will be even better!

King went to downtown, heading for the theater company's auditorium unhurriedly. He didn't see Ram at any point along the way, but that didn't bother him and there was a satisfying smile on his lips the entire way. When he arrived at his destination, he parked the car and leaned against the driver's door, waiting for someone else.

Less than ten minutes later the boy appeared on the scene and his expression hardened again when he saw King. As he parked his bike, he didn't look to the sides and just headed straight for the auditorium entrance door. He tried to open the door once and was surprised that he couldn't do it, so he tried at least twice more until he looked like convinced that it was locked.

― Do you need this? ― asked King almost provocatively, still leaning against his car door, in his hand was a key that probably served to open that door.

Ram for the first time did not ignore the situation and looked at him confused, as if trying to find some way to resolve the issue without communicating with the boy. Then, after closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath, as if he was with no patience, he nodded.

― Communication! This is the first step! You looked at me and still shook your head, I feel honored! ― dramatized King in an amusing way, but he was really happy with that ― I'm gonna open the door for you.

After announcing this, he went to the entrance of the place with the key and while unlocking, started to talk:

― I'm finding this way of not speaking to me very amusing. I met some freshmen in the last few days and they were so different from you, they are kind and you treat me like I'm a ghost. ― He laughed as he opened the door ― Are you that cold to everyone?

In answer he received only a strong look, so when he unlocked and opened the door, the other boy just walked past him, without even thanking for the favor.

― Do you see that? I helped you and you still treat me that way! You are such a cool boy.

Ram did not return his gaze and just walked to the center of the auditorium, stopping suddenly when he realized that the place was silent and empty. There was not a living soul there besides them. It was clear that the boy was confused and lost in that situation and he seemed to be considering whether it was worth turning around to ask King what was going on. This one, by the way, was already seated in one of the seats in the last bleacher, enjoying the internal conflict that was occurring with the person in front of him.

― So ... confused? Do you have any question to ask me, cool boy?― He looked at the other person with a wide smile as he leaned his arms on the front chair, supporting his face to look better at Ram.

The tattooed boy was in a clear inner mess, probably wondering why the theater was completely empty since they hadn't arrived early or anything. King obviously knew exactly why and was enjoying the fact that he had more information then the other guy.

― You don't want to know what happened? I'll only tell you if you ask me. Well ... I'll make things a little easier for you. ― He said that, took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and opened the Facebook app, quickly adding Ram as one of his friends ― If you don't want to talk, at least you can type.

Upon hearing a high-pitched cell phone notification, Ram's eyebrows came together in an expression of surprise and astonishment, so he picked up the phone, probably receiving King's friend request. The boy's chest rose and fell slowly as he looked at the phone screen without taking any action. He was clearly pondering whether or not to follow his senior's manipulation so, giving up, he accepted the friend request and started typing something.

King heard a sound coming from his cell phone and excitedly picked up the device, feeling extremely happy when he saw the message on his screen:

**[Ram Vera]**

_Where is everyone?_

― Words! Words! You used words with me! First a nod and now words, I don't know where to keep such emotion. ― Despite being really excited, he exaggerated the performance to observe the reaction of the other person, who just rolled his eyes impatiently ― So, you don't know why there is no one here today and why the auditorium is empty?

Ram just nodded in an almost imperceptible movement, then King clarified:

― You really should have paid attention when Arlo gave the directions in the last meeting. ― he started ― As we are in the beginning of the season and we have new members, he warned that today's meeting would be in an open place to break the ice between the team. When I was chasing you, I noticed that you were coming here instead of the correct location.

Ram was staring at him completely absorbed by that information, probably wondering why King had come there with him, opened the auditorium and took so long to warn him. The other one, by the way, was completely satisfied because he had managed to take a few steps towards Ram with his little plan. He was really thinking of himself as a genius and barely realized what he was starting to build for himself.

Ram just picked up his phone again and started to type, King was staring at the screen because he already knew he would receive something:

**[Ram Vera]**

_Where is the meeting place?_

― Well, I can tell you if you promise me something. ― He said after reading the message and staring at the boy with a certain wit in his eyes ― If I tell you, you need to let me give you a ride there.

Ram looked at him as if King was completely crazy, the impatience was latent in his features. However, the other one pretended not to notice that and continued with a friendly smile on his lips, as if that were a clear sign that Ram's terrible stares had no power over him.

― Then? You will come with me, don't you?

When he thought he had won, he was surprised that Ram just accelerated and started walking out of the auditorium, looking overwhelmed by some irritation.

― What? Where are you going? You don't know where is the meeting place! ― He scolded, going after Ram and trying to keep the other boy's movements in front of him while he locked the auditorium ― Where are you going?

― ...

―Arlo told me that you need to attend the theater meetings this entire season, I can't believe you want to miss it. ― He continued debating right after walking away from the door and seeing the boy going to his bike.

To his surprise, Ram didn't start pedaling, just took the bike with one hand and led it close to the back of King's car, standing there as if he expected his senior to understand the signs.

― What? ― King asked confused, then when he realized what was happening, a wide smile appeared on his face ― Will you accept my ride?

Ram just stood there staring at him, making King not wait for an answer and just open the trunk to fit the bike. After that, he went on to get into the vehicle while the other one went on the opposite side.

When both were already comfortable and with their seat belts, King felt extremely satisfied, after all, he had managed to break several barriers with the "cool boy" that day and, thanks to his intelligence and insistence he had achieved what he wanted.

King was not used to act like that with anyone, he was friendly and usually made the most shy ones felt welcomed and never used such tricks just to get a person's nod. The problem was that he needed to approach Ram to do his job as an Assistant Director in the best way and those looked like the only possible ways.

― King Rama. ― King informed when they were already on the road, but when he saw that Ram stared at him confused, he explained ― The meeting of the theater group will be in King Rama park, I said I would tell you if you accepted my ride and I keep my promises .

―...

― Do you want to hear some music? ― Asked, showing the connection cable for Ram to put on his cell phone, being ignored ― Come on, choose some music! Choose something that looks like you. We still have a long way to the park.

Actually, they weren't that far away, but King had decided to believe that Ram's foreign look was intertwined with some lack of knowledge of Bangkok, so that way he could take a few more turns on the route and delay their arrival. The reason? He wanted to get closer to the boy and had no idea when he would have any other opportunity like that.

― Put something to play! ― He insisted while taking the opposite path to the park.

Ram looked at him and gave up once more, then he plugged the stretched cable into his device and for a few seconds he slid his music list until he chose one. To King's surprise, a slow song and with the piano background started to play, the lyrics mixed Japanese with English. He couldn't understand a word from the Japanese part, but from the English part he understood a few things:

_" 'Cause there is no time to waste_

_I need you to know_

_'Cause I already know_

_That we're one step closer"_

That was one of the parts that he could translate, it looked like a very deep song, even though he couldn't know the rest of the lyrics. This made him momentarily hate himself for not having pursued his Japanese studies. So he continued to listen to the music with a simple smile on his face, while Ram kept his serious expression just looking ahead. At the end of the song, he commented excitedly:

― Wow! This song is really quite sentimental even though I understand almost nothing. What does the Japanese part mean? Do you identify with it?

He had taken advantage of the red light to look at Ram, who upon hearing it, just took out his cell phone and started typing something. King got excited when a notification signal went through his ears and ran to get the device, the boy would really answer something that personal? He was feeling very incredible for achieving this. However, to his surprise, the content of the message that arrived was:

**[Ram Vera]**

_I know you are messing around and not going straight to the park._

He had been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> The song they listened in the car: one step closer - intersection
> 
> New chapters every weekend! Follow me on twitter (@naru_oliveira) for updates about the story. 
> 
> (This story is already on chapter 12 on wattpad, if you prefer to read there, is the same name and yes I'm the author)
> 
> That's it, thank you very much!
> 
> Love.


	3. Part 3: Loneliness and sharing

Even with the hot weather that afternoon, King was smiling from ear to ear just because he was outside of any building, sitting on the grass and covered by the light breeze of the tree above him. He loved that kind of environment and he had the dream to live like that, outside, with no bed, couch, doors ... he would just take a bath in the river and feed himself on the fruits that would fall. Was it utopian to think that he could live that way? For sure. But he had that dream and he usually liked to feed it.

The theater group's meeting that day was at King Rama Park and all members were seated in a wide circle on the vivid lawn, after King was scolded by Arlo for being too late for the meeting. He would be even more delayed if Ram had not realized in time his trick of going round and round to get to his destination.

But even though it happened in the last ten minutes, scolding was a thing of the past, since his mind was light and calm while he heard only the sound of the wind and the birds, just before Arlo start an orientation:

― Well, now that everyone has finally arrived. ― He glanced at King, who ignored completely with a happy and carefree countenance ― We can start our work of today.

― When will be the casting tests? ― It was the voice of Sandee, a senior of the group who was always eager to get the best papers from all the plays. She was a good person, but too dramatic and too ambitious.

― Now that King will no longer act, who will be our lead actor? ― Another girl asked.

― Is it going to be a romance? A drama? Comedy? ― The questions didn't stop.

― You all are very fast, calm down. ― Arlo pondered with a smile on his face, looking like he was enjoying that enthusiasm ― First of all, Seven Warriors is a fantasy play, but with a focus on romance.

― Great! I will be able to be the main heroine and still live a great love story! ― Sandee stood up celebrating like a dreamer, forgetting the people around her.

― About that ... ― Arlo saw the scene and started to look for words to explain himself ― You may be the heroin, but maybe not the main one.

― What? ― She was pretty confused.

― So, it turns out that we are going to work with a kind of innovative thing... the main couple of Seven Warriors is composed of two men! ― He said with a nervous smile on his face.

As he announced this, there was a sequence of murmurs and a scandalous protest from Sandee. King stood in the same place, with the same calm face, after all, he already knew the whole script since Arlo had sent him. Being an Assistant Director had its advantages, right?

That fact didn't change anything for him, being two men, a woman with a man or two women, after all, what mattered was the acting. He looked at his side discreetly, finding Ram who, surprisingly, was paying attention to his uncle's words. He seemed to contain a surprise in his expressions and when he saw King's stare, he looked away at the grass below him.

After a few minutes of doubts, claims and a dramatic scene in which Sandee threatened to throw herself into the lake, everyone finally calmed down and turned their attention to Arlo:

― Anyway, coming back ... the main objective of me having called this meeting here in the park is to break the ice a little in a more friendly way. So, let's do a light ritual for you to get to know each other a little better, because we have some new memberes since last season.

When he said that, Sandee stood up:

― I can start! My name is Sandee, but you can call me San, I'm in second year of art school, I have ...

― Not like that, San. ― Arlo cutted her off, clearing his throat slightly. The girl found it strange and sat down again ― Well, let's do the exercise of getting to know each other in a different way ... without using words!

The whispers came back to the place when King, who already knew exactly what kind of exercise Arlo was talking about, got up and started to calm people down:

― Guys, choose a pair to start the exercise and sit in front of that person. For example, I choose Ram and I will stay here in front of him, very close. ― He said as he positioned himself in front of the tattooed boy, who opened his eyes in surprise and started to leave, being stopped by King, who held his legs and whispered ― You will have to do the exercise, better with me that you at least exchanged some nods than with another stranger, right?

Ram watched him seriously, looking like he was not avoiding the glance of the guy anymore, and then relaxed in his position. King continued to explain when he saw that everyone was already in front of someone:

― Now you, without speaking a word, will need to look into the eyes of the person in front of you for three full minutes. Then, you need to write it down on this board that Arlo is placing beside us ― The director was walking around delivering boards and pens to everyone ― a word that shows something you are feeling about the person in front of you, the first thing that pops into your head. But remember, you can't speak, okay?

― I'll start counting here. ― announced Arlo.

― This exercise will be very easy for you, right? ― whispered King to the boy in front of him, who looked a little uncomfortable ― After all, you won't need to say anything.

― Well... you can start now! ― said Arlo.

With the director's order, the silence began to dominate the place, it was possible to hear only the birds and some children who were a little far away. King took a deep breath and, without realizing it, kept his hands on Ram's knee, who was ignoring that fact.

The tattooed man stared at his senior with an expression that was initially enigmatic, as if he was trying at all costs to put some protective cover on that act. That was clear because he was looking away from time to time and then, probably when he realized he had left the exercise, he was looking back at the curious eyes in front of him.

King was intrigued by that, eager to understand and demystify that look in front of him, because in the first minutes it was aggressive, imposing, but then he could see a certain vulnerability appearing, more and more clear, it was like a plea. Almost involuntarily, he started to hang his body a little forward, trying to get closer and then unravel that mystery.

King's gaze started to move, initially going to the boy's hair, which was dark and well combed in a way that perfectly matched the boy's firm posture. Then he began to move his attention down his thin nose, which combined with his well-designed jaw. Right after he looked at Ram's mouth, his lips were slightly parted and had a pinkish tinge, giving the final ornament for that beautiful and different look.

When he realized that he was distracted, he looked him in the eyes again and was surprised to find that they were completely different from seconds before. It seemed that that simple act of King, of observing every trace of the boy, had stripped him completely and now the other one was there in front of him, completely unprotected and looking almost desperate for not knowing how to act. But there was something in the background that was even more intriguing, without realizing it, Ram had exposed the trait that he was probably trying to hide until that moment.

― Time's up, guys! ― said Arlo, making King and Ram startle with the announcement and look away instantly ― Now write on the board the first feeling you have found in your colleague.

Without thinking twice, King took the object and wrote what he had found at the back of his pair's eyes. To his surprise, Ram acted like he had doubts about what to write too, that made the boy curious and anxious.

― Now everybody show the boards! Remembering, it's just to read, not to judge, okay?

When he said that, all the boards turned and it was shown that King had written the word "loneliness", because it was this sensation that he had found at the bottom of Ram's eyes, there was a very intense loneliness there, something that gave birth to a desire to simply hug the boy and not let go. He usually did this with friends, no problem, but he felt that he would be murdered quickly if he did this to his junior.

To his surprise on the Ram sign there was the word "annoyance", which made some people laugh at King when they read that. This one, by the way, was really annoyed to see that word written and gave a very angry expression to the other boy, who completely ignored and clearly pretended to be distracted by the birds.

― The most true board that I saw here. ― Korn's voice resonated around the place as he pointed at the object in Ram's hands ― We have to assume that he is really the biggest annoyance for everyone.

Some laughed openly and others held back, it wasn't as if they really thought that the guy was like this, but they had fun with the swearing between King and Korn for years and it seemed easier to just laugh at the provocations than to choose a side between them.

― And yours would only be right if it said "idiot" or else "bitter". ― replied King, replacing his irritated face with a forced smile.

― Boys, boys ... King, please. ― scolded Arlo, making everyone stop talking ― Very interesting, right? Now, let's do it one more time, but I need you to change your pair.

Before King could start thinking about someone else, a girl with short hair and round glasses sat across him, it was Yaya, a friend who had been with him in the theater since they were children. She was a little desperate for something, so she just stood in front of the boy and said in a whisper.

― Please protect me. ­― She looked around like she was running from something.

― What happened? ― asked King, looking for his friend's possible stalker.

― It's Sandee, I was her partner and I couldn't write anything on the board except ...

― What? ― asked King as he looked at Sandee and she gave them an almost deadly look.

― Madness. I wrote "madness" on her board. ― She revealed and hid her face in her hands ― I couldn't help it, I was honest!

― I can not believe! ― King couldn't help but laugh openly, now understanding the reason for the fury that the other girl was thrown at them ― You know crazy people don't like having their madness exposed!

When he was still laughing at his friend's attitude, he had his cheerful features completely overturned when he saw that Korn sat in front of Ram.

― What? ― He whispered to himself, finding that sudden act and the strange smile that was in Korn's mouth nothing normal ― What is he planning?

― What do you mean? ― Yaya asked following King's attention and hovering over the pair next to him ― Will you and Korn never stop this teasing?

― You know Korn, there must be some reason why he wants to partner with Ram.

― He might want to meet the new boy? He is being a good senior in the group? There are many possibilities, King! ― She shook her friend's arms ― Stop being paranoid!

― So, guys! In three, two, one ... you can start the exercise! ― said Arlo, cutting off their conversation.

Despite the signal, King continued to stare at the pair next to him. Ram was serious, returning Korn's gaze, which, by the way, continued with a smile in the corner of his mouth. It felt very strange and caused an irritation in the pit of King's stomach. After staring at the scene for several seconds, he felt a pinch on his leg.

― Oh, what the hell, Ya! ― complained to her friend, who was looking quite irritated.

― Look at me! ― She ordered between her teeth, causing the other to take a deep breath and follow the guidance.

Despite being, technically, looking at her friend's eyes, King's thought and concern was in the pair at his side. After all, he was trying to get closer to Ram to accomplish the task that Arlo had assigned him, however, having Korn in the middle would put almost a abyss between him and the boy. Was he being paranoid? Perhaps, after all, it was just an exercise, clearly nothing to worry.

― Time is over!― Arlo announced ― Now write on the board.

King wrote "enthusiasm" on the Yaya board without even thinking, but it was what he admired most about his friend. However, his curiosity was all about the two people beside him. When everyone turned the board over, he could see that Korn had written "mystery" about Ram, but on the tattooed boy's sign there was the word "interesting."

It made him feel a punch in the head. How come he found King annoying and Korn interesting? How was that possible? The sour feeling was almost palpable in the boy's features and, realizing this, Korn widened his smile even more as he stared, clearly provoking him.

― I can't believe ... ― he murmured looking at the grass below him ― I don't care, I don't care at all. ― tried to convince himself while shaking his head, struggling to get rid of thoughts.

The rest of the day passed without many other events, King had decided to bury his irritation, after all it didn't make sense, and he spent the rest of the time with a smile and the usual animation. However, over the hours, he did not speak or look at Ram.

As much as he pretended not to be bothered by that, deep down you and I already realized what he was feeling, right? There are certain things that are impossible to hide. Even more from me, who tell this whole story and from you who are reading from the point of view of King himself. I cannot call this feeling as jealous yeat, it was more like a seed of that same sensation, after all, it has to germinate from somewhere. And King, who loved plants so much, was not realizing what he was beginning to grow within himself.

The sun was already setting down when Arlo ended the meeting and everyone started to dissipate to leave. King was already in the parking lot when he started searching the car keys in his pockets, but he couldn't find it.

― What the hell! ― He complained as he looked through all the parts of his clothes, not being able to find the object ― Don't let this affect you, King. You must have dropped the key somewhere in the park, just retrace your steps. OK? OK!

He followed the same route he had taken to get to the parking lot, using his cell phone flashlight to illuminate the place, which was already dark with the absence of the sun.

― When was the last time I saw the keys?

He remembered when he parked and took Ram's bike out of the car trunk, so the image of him putting the key in his pocket came through clearly. It was a fact: it had fallen somewhere between the parking lot and the group's meeting place. It was really a big space and that darkness didn't make the job easier, but he was not willing to give up and remained focused.

He was so concetrated that he barely realized he was crossing the bike path that cut through the park, and then he felt his heart speed up with fright when a bicycle braked a distance of two or three centimeters from his hunched body.

Involuntarily he closed his eyes and waited for some pain, but the person had managed to stop before hitting him. That way, he looked up and when he was about to thank and apologize for the carelessness, he was surprised to see the half Thai boy, with a tattoo on his neck, in front of him:

― I'm so sor... Ram! ― He said confusedly ― What are you still doing here?

The other boy looked scared, probably because he almost ran over someone and had to use his reflexes to the maximum to avoid the accident. With a shallow breath, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and started to type. When the notification sound came on King's device, he quickly went to see:

**[Ram Vera]**

_What's your problem? I almost killed you!_

― Almost ...― King laughed still looking at the screen ― Don't be exaggerated, at most it would be some injuries.

Ram continued to stare at him and then King added:

― But I'm sorry anyway, I lost my car key and I can't find it. Anyway, you can go home now, I'll keep looking.

He turned on the device's flashlight again, leaving Ram behind. He still didn't know how to deal with the irritation of having seen the "interesting" sign he had written for Korn, while his had the word "annoyance". After that bad feeling, he dispersed his thoughts again and returned to focus on the floor.

― Focus, focus, focus ― He said to himself as he continued to walk. And then, he was surprised when he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly ― But what ...

As he turned, he found Ram's enigmatic eyes as he held him tightly, without moving.

― What's it? Something happened? ― Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he just continued ― Look, Ram ... I really need to find that key, so let me go and ...

― I'm going to help you.

_"I'm going to help you."_

_"I'm going to help you."_

_"I'm going to help you."_

The setence resounded in King's ears in a strange way, it was like he had been slapped on the head, because he was a little dizzy. That different voice ... my God! Ram had spoken! He could hardly believe what he had just heard and stared at the boy in surprise, as if he had seen a ghost.

― You ... you spoke to me! ― He did not hold a smile and approached the boy instantly, with almost angelic features ― You really spoke to me!

He was really happy, after all that was another achievement, another step towards his mission. What he didn't know was where, in fact, those steps were taking him.

He did not know, but I know and you must already imagine to where they were going with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello!!  
> I hope you are enjoying Vice versa, it's been very nice for me to write this story, because I usually do "high fantasy" and a light narrative like this has made me very happy, even because I allow myself to play more, especially with the question of being a narrator who interacts with you throughout history.
> 
> And I'm trainning my english! hahaha again (I'm gonna say this everytime) english is not my native language so, please, let me know if something is out of place or weird ok?
> 
> Don't forget to comment on the chapter and recommend this story to your friends who you know love RamKing, okay?
> 
> [ This story is already on chapter 13 on wattpad, you can find there if search for "Vice Vera Ramking".
> 
> Love.


	4. Part 4: Easy opportunities for difficult concepts

Have you ever stopped to think about what the night is? Yes the night. Technically, the night is just the period between sunset and dawn. Many people describe it as a sign of the end of the day and very few consider it as the beginning of a new one, and if you ignore the concept of "hour", the night may well be visualized that way, right? Now, why am I telling you this? Just to say that the night may be the beginning or the end of anything and in that moment it was being the scenery for the start of something that had no shape yet, but it had already its first sketchs.

King had relentlessly searched for his keys in the dark grounds of the park, this after his little outburst of happiness at hearing the first words that Ram had addressed to him. This one, by the way, was helping him with total dedication in that process. Almost an hour had passed since the search began and the key had not yet appeared, but King refused to give up looking and babbled to himself:

― Come on, King! There's no way you can't find this, something can't just vanish like that. ― He was already tired and strained his sight more and more in the light that his flashlight provided, noticing that he was already getting a little dizzy.

King's concern at that moment was more about the other boy, who was as steadfast as he was in his searches:

― Ram, you can go home now. It's late and I don't want a junior of mine wandering around at night alone, it's dangerous. ― He said while watching the other crouched focused on his task.

―...

― Did you hear me? ― He came over and grabbed Ram's shoulder, who just looked at him almost bored and went back to what he was doing. King seemed to understand the situation ― Stubborn.

He started the search again, but he felt that his eyes were heavier and heavier and that his brain was spinning slowly inside his head, something was strange. He remembered momentarily that it had been many hours since he had eaten, which was probably why he was feeling that way, but it shouldn't be a worry, right? Thinking like that, he remained in his focus.

The problem was just maintaining that same focus for more than a minute without having to stabilize the vision again, besides, his mouth felt a little dry and his legs were not as stable as before. He began to think that perhaps that would be the time to stop for a while and rest to resume his search later, but it was all just in his mind. Before he could take any action, he felt his body fall to the side and leaned against one of the trees, bringing his fingers to his eyes to try to clear his vision.

― Damn ... ― It was the only thing he managed to whisper before he felt his conscience flee from him momentarily.

He was already preparing for the impact of the ground when he felt two strong arms hold him tightly from behind. Very slowly, his body was led down to the lawn and his back was supported by the tree he had held on to seconds before, his vision was still blurred and it took some time before he demystified the worried figure of Ram in front of him. The boy's warm hands groped his face, as if trying to identify any change in temperature and soon after he came up with a bottle of water, turning it right into King's mouth, which was surprised.

― Ram... Ram! ― He tried to protest while drinking the liquid ― It's enough, it's enough! I'm better now! ― He finished after feeling that he had drunk almost the whole bottle.

Gradually he started to feel better, still a little unstable, but less dizzy. It probably would have been just a sudden weakness due to the number of hours he had been without food, added to the stress and effort of the entire day.

Ram, making sure King looked better, tooked out his cell phone and typed something, then pointed at the boy's hand at which the other device signaled.

― Did you text me? I thought we were past this stage ... ― King muttered grudgingly as he unlocked his cell phone screen.

**[Ram Vera]**

_How are you feeling? What happened?_

― Why don't you just talk ... ― King muttered before looking back at the boy in front of him and starting to answer ― I'm fine, my pressure must have dropped, nothing much. Relax, I don't die easily.

Ram bent his head slightly and in his eyes it was possible to see that he was asking "how do you know?" and that made King laugh a little.

― You are very literal, cool boy.

The other got back his cell phone and King just kept looking at their conversation screen, knowing that soon something would appear for him.

**[Ram Vera]**

_When was the last time you ate something?_

― I don't remember, it was probably hours ago― He replied without thinking much and then cast a furtive look at the boy in front of him ― Why? Will you take me out for dinner?

King had asked that in a complete joke tone and never, I repeat again, never would he have imagined that the "cool boy" would actually take him out to dinner. But to the surprise of our forest boy and ourselves, Ram proved to be an unpredictable person at that time and yes, he took King out to dinner.

He, without uttering a word, pulled his senior by the arm out of the park and placed him on the extra seat of his bicycle, leading him to a simple restaurant nearby. King went the entire way without understanding what was going on, but he was too curious to interrupt the process. When he realized, he was already sitting in a noisy place with the tattooed boy in front of him.

― Paying your senior a meal, I never imagined you were that kind of person, cool boy. ― King smiled almost angelically ― I'm so proud!

Ram ignored him and just took his order and handed to the employee of the place, King did the same thing. The eldest was really happy to be there, it was as if he had managed to advance another step in the game of "getting closer to Ram Vera" and that made him boast of his own social gifts, as much as everything there was caused by chance and not by a strategy he created.

―Cool boy, now that we're here, we can really talk. ― The smile widened more and more, but the other one did not even looked at him ― So, tell me, did you live your whole life in Thailand? Or did you live partly in another country? Are you also from Australia like Arlo?

―...

― C'mon! You talked to me before ... ok, it was four words, but still. ― He tilted his head forward, trying to get into the boy's field of vision ― Cool boy, cool boy, cool boy! Ram, Ram, Ram!

After insisting, the boy cast an almost freezing look at King, who realized that he was feeling uncomfortable, but that did not matter, he wanted his attention and had succeeded.

―If you don't want to talk, you can at least type! ― He was a little frustrated ― Ok, ok ... so let's talk about something else. ― He thought a little and soon came up in a lively way with another subject ― Faculty! Why did you choose engineering?

King's gaze was magnetized in Ram's features and he noticed the relief of tension in some points of his face when he mentioned that subject, his eyes also relieved the hardness and was looking like a little more receptive, but he still did not answer.

"Okay, I found a subject that bothers him less, but I still haven't gotten him interested enough to answer. I'm almost there!" King thought to himself, while his gaze still wandered over Ram's face. He turned his attention to the dark design formed on the boy's neck, perfectly matching the almost superior aura that he had.

― Your tattoo ... ― He pointed to Ram's neck, who instinctively brought his fingers to the place ― It is beautiful and suits you. But what is this drawing exactly?

Bingo! King realized that he had managed to remove another layer of protection from which Ram's features completely changed with the question, his eyes were captured by him and contained a certain lightness and interest in the question. He hadn't noticed it before, since the boy rarely looked at him, but he found it very easy to read what Ram was thinking without him even saying a word. And that was proven when the other one took the cell phone and started to type something.

**[Ram Vera]**

_It's a dream catcher._

King read on his cell phone screen, smiling widely, after all, he had genuinely gotten the boy's attention.

― Of course! I knew that I had seen this drawing somewhere. A dream catcher! I have read about this legend at some point in my life, it is an amulet of North American Indian culture that has the power to separate good dreams from bad dreams and still brings good luck to those who have it, right? ― He was excited and knew a whole story about that ― And you were very smart to put him in a place as visible as your neck, you know? Because the legend says that dreams and bad energies are trapped in the catcher's wires and are eliminated when they come in contact with sunlight. This is very clever! In addition, there is a legend that says that the first filter was made by a spider that ...

From then on King began to tell about all the legends and sacred messages with shamans, nature, animals and mysticism involving the dream catcher. Deep down he didn't know if he believed it all, but he was very interested in legends and sacred things from ancient people and he always ended up reading stories about those things and one time he ended up reading everything about that amulet. He must have been thirteen years old when he read about it, so he did not associate the drawings at first sight.

The legend was very interesting, I am not going to tell you here because I make a narrative more practical and less theoretical, but I advise you to research for it. What I want to tell you most about this moment is over Ram's reaction to that waterfall of information. He was completely surprised and no one needed to be very sensitive to notice that. His eyes were more open and blinked several times, probably trying to understand how the boy in front of him knew so much about such a random subject. But even I can't tell if he was thinking that King was completely fascinating or extremely weird.

― Your meal! ― A female voice interrupted King's ramblings, placing their food on the table.

King was very happy because he had noticed that Ram was more open and more interested in what he was talking about and this seemed the right time to mention the subject that he really needed to talk to the boy. Then, after the first mouthfuls, he started.

― Ram. ―He called and the youngest readily faced him ― Can I ask you something?

The other one just nodded slightly, as if he was almost afraid to agree with that.

― So what led you to join the theater company?

He had entered in a completely instable place, as the lines on Ram's forehead soon hardened and his breathing became heavy like an anvil. At which the eye contact was abruptly broken, King realized how much it bothered him, however, he could not retreat. Deep down he knew that Ram had been forced into the company because of some family issue, since Arlo had told him that, but he wanted to hear the story from the boy's own mouth.

―Hum ... I wanted to understand, you don't seem to like being there very much. ― With the lack of reactions, he started to change the tactic, now the only way to get na answer, even if it was a look, would be to bother even more ― I know! You have the dream of being an actor, don't you?

That fulfilled its purpose as Ram almost choked on his food and looked at King completely scared, as if he had spoken one of the greatest atrocities in life. Then, the tattooed boy vehemently denied the question, no matter how unnecessary it was.

― No? I thought. ― He needed to lie ― So ... would you be more comfortable in a more hidden job, maybe in production?

Ram's breathing became an almost relieved sigh and King noticed that his eyes wanted to answer "yes", no matter how much he didn't make any sign that time.

― That kind of work really suits you more. ― He started ― The problem is that even if you don't want to be an actor or something, all the new members have to pass the casting tests and work at least once on stage, even if it is as an extra.

He lied. King could count on the fingers of one hand the times he had lied in his entire life. But he had a little plan in his head and he knew that, unfortunately, he had to start with that little lie. In fact, no one was obliged to audition if they didn't want to, that would be something that would bring discomfort and very unwanted situations in a theater company where the goal is to make everyone feel fit and well. He was slightly ill for lying, but his intentions were so much greater that he tried to forget that.

Ram seemed to be a boy who was going through some unwanted situation in his life at that time and was put in the theater as some kind of punishment. That was terrible, after all, if the theater was a punishment, how could he see it as a good thing? It made King feel that his mission there was really difficult, but he was motivated because it bothered him to know that someone found punishment in something that he loved so much. He genuinely wanted to make Ram like, if only a little, the theater.

When King informed him about the false rule that everyone should participate in the casting tests, Ram reacted almost in complete agony, even though he had not changed his expressions. It was all there in the eyes, those extremely expressive and striking eyes.

―Actually, if you are so bothered, there is a way for you not to take the tests ... ― began King as if throwing a very obvious bait that was immediately snapped by Ram ― I'm an assistant director, right?

The question was rhetorical, but he stopped right there, said nothing else. He knew he already had Ram's full attention at that moment and wanted at least some response from the other to continue the conversation; any answer that was more than a nod. The tattooed boy was in agony for a few seconds and then took out his cell phone and typed something quickly:

**[Ram Vera]**

_What should I do?_

― So, I don't know if you paid attention, but in the next meeting we will already have the first casting tests and I can make you not have to go through it if you meet me the night before. ― He had a genuine smile on his face.

**[Ram Vera]**

_Meet you where and to do what?_

― Well, this will be a surprise. ―He said still looking at the message on his cell phone and then turning to his junior ― Trust me, ok?

A sigh was his only answer there and the rest of the dinner ended quickly with just a few monologues from King and no more really expressive reactions from Ram and soon they were gone. And do you want to know about the car key? Well, when they went back to the park and were going to resume their search, King found the shiny and visible object lying next to his vehicle. He was very confused and swore to the other boy that he had looked in exactly that place, but had found nothing.

To this day, we don't know if it was fate, elves, or simply King's inability to look for things. But it doesn't matter, right? Both went to their homes that night, but the older one had a smile on his face, as if he had passed the stage in some very difficult video game.

Two days later, in college, he was with his friends, Bohn and Tee, at a table outside the building, discussing random subjects:

―I think you are taking hard with the freshmen to appear more badass for the girls! ― Tee debated to Bohn, accusing him of intensifying some punishments on the younger ones.

Bohn had recently ordered several freshmen to do more than fifty laps on the engineering campus block simply because they forgot to greet him. He was a bit of a grumpy guy who scared the younger ones, but it was all a big pose, and he took advantage of it. King and Bohn were good friends and understood each other very well even though they were completely different person, the first one was much more friendly than the other.

― And since when do you think I need that kind of thing to get girls' attention? ― He bragged.

The discussion went on for a few minutes while King watched a bird that had landed nearby, then, in the direction of the same animal, he saw a tall boy with a dreamcatcher tattoo on his neck, a couple of steps away from them, sitting at a table studying with some colleagues. Involuntarily, King lifted his torso and waved happily to the boy, who saw him and turned his face away completely.

― What are you doing? ― Bohn asked, holding King's shoulder and when he saw where he was looking, he added ― The mixed-race freshman, where do you know him from?

― Around. ― Said disinterested in the matter and still looking towards the place, clearly annoyed by having been ignored. Then he took out his cell phone and started to type in the conversation with the boy.

**[Thanthep King]**

_Hi! Why didn't you wave back? Cool boy, it's very rude to do this to a senior._

Ram took out his cell phone, visualized the message and put it back in his pocket without any reaction or response, which made King even more obstinate.

**[Thanthep King]**

_Hey! Hey! Are you really going to ignore me that way?_

This time the boy didn't even take his phone out of his pocket at the sound of the notification and it made a defiant smile appear on King's face.

**[Thanthep King]**

_Do you really think you'll be able to ignore me?_

_Cool boy!_

_Cool boy!_

_Cool boy!_

_Cool boy!_

_Cool boy!_

_Cool boy!_

With each message sent, the notification sound resounded from Ram's pants pocket, which caused a curiosity in everybody that was in the table with him. King could only see him take a deep breath and take out his cell phone, staring at the screen with an acid look and then returning that look to the person on the other side of the area.

King smiled widely at that and waved at the boy, who did not move a muscle to answer, making him type again:

**[Thanthep King]**

_Now that I have your attention, I want to confirm our commitment tonight!_

_Follow the address, meet me at 8 pm._

_8789, XXXXX Road, Bangkok_

_I'm gonna wait you there, ok?_

Ram just looked at the phone screen again and didn't look at King or answer him again, just put the device in his pocket and went back to his studies. But it didn't matter to the other one, because he was sure he would show up.

― Who are you texting to? ― Bohn asked, looking at his friend with a certain suspicion in his eyes.

― To no one! ― disguised King with a smile ― Let's go! The class is about to start!

― You are really weird ...

That night King took a long shower and got dressed a little better than he normally did, after all, it would be an important night where he had big goals like the "great King". He went directly to the address he had sent to Ram and arrived at least half an hour in advance.

That address was of a movie theater, one of the oldest in Bangkok and that kept the air of yesteryear, being actually much more classic and charming than the normal ones inside malls.

The scene was really very ambiguous: King was well dressed, with a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other, anxiously waiting for someone outside a movie theater.

To anyone passing by, he looked like someone waiting his girlfriend for a romantic date. But in King's mind it was just an important step in his mission to make Ram fall in love with the theater. It's funny to see the kind of path he was creating just to accomplish that goal and how much he was unable to see what it looked like.

King was unable to see much, he had not realized how much he had prepared for it, how much he had thought about his clothes, how much he had arrived early without even planning it and how nervous he was there just thinking that the another person might not appear. But he was quite able to see Ram's tall, centered figure around the corner and how well he was dressed and also that the moonlight perfectly matched his serious features.

But he was unable to see again or realize that his heart skipped a few beats with that image.

Yes, King was starting something that well beyond his initial innocent plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I know I delayed the day of posting a lot, but I apologize, the week was a bit complicated. But whenever something like this happens I will notify you here and on my twitter! (Follow me there, it's on my profile here)
> 
> What do you think about Vice Versa? I feel super light writing this story and I really want you to feel good in the same way, really. Soooo thanks for the affection in the comments, I'm loving it!
> 
> Don't forget to vote for the chapter, comment and indicate the story for that little friend of yours who likes RamKing or a good love story, ok?
> 
> Again: english is not my native language, so if you find something wrong or weird, please let me know ok?
> 
> That's it!
> 
> Love.


	5. Part 5: One step closer

Sometimes life presents us with moments where everything becomes very clear, where your feelings and perceptions light up and appears to you as if everything starts to make sense. Other times things just happen, little by little, in doses so small that you don't even notice the figure that is forming in front of you. It is like one of those puzzles of thousand pieces with a surprise image, we are putting it together, one by one, but we did not realize at first sight what it will form.

King and Ram were in the first moves of that giant puzzle and neither of them could understand what was going on. King, with his animation and curiosity, was the one who brought all the pieces at once and showed them to Ram who, without realizing it, fit each piece as if he were completing the other's game. You will understand what I am talking about later.

Were any of them already in love at that point? Of course not! I don't work here with easy loves that fall from Heaven with just a few words and a look in the eyes. I'm not saying that this kind of love isn't real, okay? I'm just saying that I prefer to work with loves that appear in a more realistic and even more beautiful way. But if it is not yet passion or love, what are we talking about here? Well ... about interest.

King didn't realize it, but he was very interested in Ram, interested in his person, his mystery, his peculiarity and, as we well know, interest is one of the fundamental pieces to complete a long history, isn't it? And that is why he was there, standing at the door of an old movie theater, extremely happy, with a smile from ear to ear, as he watched the other boy walking towards him.

― You really came! ― King received the other excitedly while he was still a few steps away ― I thought you would give up.

Ram did not reply and when he got very close he noticed the bucket of popcorn and the soda in King's hands and soon a line of doubt appeared on his forehead, and that trait was even more expressed when he noticed the cinema behind them. That way, he quickly reached his cell phone in his pants pocket and typed something, making the notification sound resonate through his senior's outfit.

― As you can see, it is impossible for me to see your message. ― King announced as he lifted the bucket of popcorn and soda ― Either you take my cell phone in the back pocket of my pants or you speak. ― He had a smile on his face, thinking that maybe he could hear his junior's voice again.

To his disappointment, Ram just sighed and turned his own cell phone screen towards him, showing the following message.

**[Ram Vera]**

_What is this?_

― This? Do you mean ... that place? ― He nodded to the place behind him and Ram agreed ― Well ... it's exactly what it looks like: a movie theater.

Ram's facial lines became even more tense and he started looking into the void as if searching for the right words in his head for something, then reached for his device again and typed something showing to the other one, King read the message in a whisper for yourself:

― _Why did you arrange to meet me at a movie theater?_ Why? ― He was trying to understand why he looked like so uncomfortable with the place and after a few seconds he realized and a loud laugh crossed his lips ― Ah, got it! That sounds very strange, right? It's like a date!

Ram's eyes widened instantly at that sentence and when King realized he tried to hold on to a few more laughs and approached the boy to calm him down.

― _Like_ a date, but it's not a date, you know? ― He was still laughing at the reaction of his junior ― I know it sounds weird, but you can be at peace because you are not my type ... you are not... a girl. ― He gave a discreet wink in an attempt to calm him down even more ― And even more important than that, I would never flirt with someone from the theater, no matter how handsome you are, it would bring me a lot of headaches.

Ram still looked suspicious and King continued:

― Trust me, I want to show you something very important. ― He smiled and spoke the words with confidence ― Watch this movie with me, I guarantee you that tomorrow you won't need to do the casting tests, ok? You will not regret.

Ram just took a deep breath and that movement seemed to clear the lines of concern from his face. This made King keep the smile and take the opportunity to observe him: he had black pants torned at the knee, a striped shirt and a white jacket over it. His hair was even tidier than usual and perfectly matched his cold expressions. It made King wonder if he could really take someone so handsome on a date and he laughed alone at that possibility.

― For obvious reasons I bought just one soda, ― He couldn't carry more than that ― we can share this one or you can buy another one and ...

He didn't even have to complete the sentence and Ram quickly went to the local store, getting in line to get another drink. Meanwhile, his eyes roamed each of the posters of the films that would be showing there that night and on the other days of the week, bringing an air of confusion to the boy's face.

― You're probably wondering what kind of movies we're going to see, right? ― asked King suddenly, making Ram startle by his silent approach.

―... ― He said nothing, but nodded.

― Well, you inspired me! ― replied King with a genuine smile ― All these films have one thing in common: they tell a story without anyone saying a word.

―...

― Welcome to the world of silent film!

 _"Sound has spoiled the most ancient of the world's art, the art of pantomime, and has canceled out the great beauty that is silence."_ Charlie Chaplin

I always told you that King was a theater boy, but the truth is that he is not only that, he is a boy of plants, engineering and anything else that piques his interest, no matter how different that was from other parts of his life. And many parts of art in general made this boy's eyes shine like diamonds, so, after meeting Ram and being absurdly bothered by his silence, he began to understand that it interested him. But why?

To try to explain himself, he associated it with art and remembered when he was still a child and watched some old movies with his grandmother. But it was not ordinary movies, it was movies where the actors did not speak a word and communicated only with exaggerated performances and with a look. It fascinated and comforted him, as if words were not necessary. And although he was angry with Ram's lack of answers, he began to notice that he was also comfortable with that. Comfort in the middle of a nuisance.

So, he wanted to show it to the boy somehow, to show that even if he was shy, he didn't like to talk, for whatever reasons, he communicated very well only with his eyes and expressions and that it was also a way of art, and sometimes even more beautiful than the conventional way. Perhaps that would make him look at acting, theater and the visual arts in a new way. King was an extremely brilliant boy, wasn't he? Well, that was what he was thinking of himself, honestly.

― See? amazing, right? ― asked King as they both started to take their seats in the cinema, which, surprisingly, was not so empty.

Ram was all the way with a very strange expression on his face, probably thinking that his senior was even more peculiar than he had thought. In fact, I'm being nice to use the word peculiar, he was probably thinking that King was completely weird and wondering how he put himself in that situation, but it's just speculation on my part.

― I hope you like it. ― The movie hadn't started yet, but King was already whispering and tilting his head close to Ram's ear, which by the way, started to move his own body a little further away.

The name of the film was "The Kid" and it was a story of a mother who abandoned her baby son in a car, because she would not be able to raise him and then a beggar takes his morning walk and finds the baby. Initially he wants to get rid of the child, but several factors always prevent him and gradually he starts to love him. A good story, with really exaggerated performances, like all silent film.

King tried to stay focused on the movie, but in the first five minutes he turned his attention to the boy beside him, he was more interested in seeing his reactions than in the story itself. In the first few moments, Ram was still with tense and confused features and gradually he relaxed and his head tilted slightly to the side.

― Sign of interest. ― murmured King almost inaudible as he approached again ― Do you see? No words are said, but you can clearly see the mother's panic and regret of returning and not seeing the baby anymore, she now realized that she has no way back and will never see him again.

Ram subtly looked away from the boy almost leaning on his shoulder and shook his head in understanding and then the excited King went back to his place, occasionally taking some of the popcorn between them. In one of these movements his fingers met Ram's and he laughed.

"If he were a girl, it would be exactly like a movie" he thought to himself and did not notice that the person next to him took a deep breath and moved away, never taking the popcorn again.

King waited a few more minutes of the film and, noticing that Ram was completely absorbed in the story, leaned back in his direction, asking:

― If that happened to you, what would you do? ― He whispered and Ram looked at him a little confused ― If you found a baby on the street, what would you do? Would you raise the child just like the main character did?

― Huh? Huh? What would you do? ― He whispered again, giving a light nudge on the other's shoulder, who snorted a little loudly and took out his cell phone, typing something.

King was startled when his phone beeped in a notification and it caused him to curse himself mentally for not having put the device on silent. Some complaints and signs of silence resonated in the cinema. Then he took a deep breath and met the boy's petrifying gaze beside him and apologized silently, almost melting into his chair to disappear from others view, and then took out his cell phone, opening the conversation with Ram.

**[Ram Vera]**

_Can you stop talking? And I don't know what I would do if I found a baby on the street, I would probably call the police._

― Call the police? But that's so boring. ― King answered a little louder and other complaints resonated throughout the place. Ram already had his elbow on the chair, hiding his face with his right hand.

King felt guilty, after all, he had called the boy there and was bothering him with his endless anxiety. Thus, he decided to remain silent, but that did not mean that he could not observe the boy's reactions.

"He's apprehensive", thought King as he saw Ram's two eyebrows come together forming an intense crease in the region.

"He is impatient and nervous", at that moment Ram was shifting in his chair and it was possible to see his lower lip being nibbled.

"He's pretending to be calm, but his breath gives him away." King smiled to himself as he noticed these details of Ram's behavior in one of the final scenes in the film.

"He is happy. He liked the ending", it was impossible to understand why King had come to that conclusion as Ram's features were completely normal. But this is what you and I would think, after all, we don't have the sensibility that our plant boy has, he was able to capture every alternation of the brightness of people's eyes and, mainly, of Ram.

― I'm really glad that you liked it! ― He said as soon as the credits started and the cinema light turned on. Ram looked at him confused, after all, how had he come to that conclusion?

― Did you like it?― It was the voice of a woman behind them, asking the question of the man beside her, probably her husband.

― Yes ... but it would have been better if the two girls in front of us had not been flirting throughout the film.

There weren't many people in the movie theater and King and Ram were sitting right in front of the couple, which added to the fact that the man looked directly at them when he spoke made it very clear to whom the indirect was. The woman slapped the man on the shoulder and asked him to shut up, King took a deep breath and it was possible to see his shoulders subtly lowering, while Ram stood up and spread his hand hard on the back of the chair, making a loud noise and staring at the man behind him with fury. King noticed the act and took him by the arm.

― Ram, come on! Let's go! It is already late and this region is dangerous. ― He wanted to appease the situation, after all, it was just a silly comment from an unknown man, that definitely wouldn't make him lose his mind.

― Did you see what I said? ― The man spoke to the woman again ― Two girls, a couple. ― He mocked and the woman scolded him again.

In a matter of moments, Ram took the rest of the soda that was still in the glass on his chair, opened it and threw it at the man, crushing the entire package with one hand afterwards, as a sign of threat. King had never seen him like that, his expressions were strained and accumulated a lot of anger, it was possible to see the veins in his hand jumping as he forced the plastic between his fingers. The man was there, incredulous, with dark liquid dripping from his hair to his white shirt.

― We ... we need to go now, Ram! ― King grabbed the boy more tightly and pulled him out of there, hearing the man's curses and his wife's soft voice trying to calm him down.

King pulled Ram out of the movie theater dragged him by the arm to the corner of the street, as if they were safer there, even if he imagined the man would not be after them. Then, slightly breathless, he released the touch and rested his hands on his own knees, taking a deep breath.

― Cool boy ... ― He said breathlessly ― I really didn't expect you to do that.

Ram still looked angry, but he was already less on edge and just stared at King in front of him.

― It was just a joke from an old stranger, you didn't have to do that. ― He raised his head to look at the youngest, regaining his composure ― If I threw soda at every person who makes a joke about me, I would have already made many enemies in Bangkok.

Ram didn't answer and quickly picked up his cell phone, typing something with a certain fury in his fingers. King opened the conversation after hearing the notification.

**[Ram Vera]**

_It wasn't just a joke, it was disrespectful._

― I didn't think you could be so angry at being called "girl". ― He laughed and approached, resting his right hand on the boy's shoulder ― Don't worry about it, you are too manly, if that's your concern.

Ram closed his eyes momentarily, probably trying to take in what was said as a common compliment.

― But this is no longer important, I really want to know ... you liked it, right? ― King asked excitedly, already forgetting the little drama that had happened and then completed when saw that the other one was confused ― The movie ... did you like it?

Ram nodded in agreement and due to the softness of his expression and an almost lapse of smile, King couldn't help but celebrate with both fist-shaped arms dangling up and down.

― Great! I knew you would like! ― He looked at the boy with his eyes almost shining ― It is a very beautiful art, isn't it? I was inspired by you! ― When he realized what he had said, he added ― I mean, your way reminded me of this type of movie and I thought you might be interested.

Ram nodded in agreement and that made King mentally compliment himself on the cleverness of having suggested that kind of thing.

― Cool boy, so ... shall we leave? I can give you a ride home. ― He was quickly answered with a head denial ― Are you sure? It won't be a bother.

Ram typed again on the phone and King waited for the message:

**[Ram Vera]**

_I live nearby, I can walk._

― Oh really? Glad that I suggested a place nearby without even knowing it! ― He smiled excitedly ― So, cool boy, we better go, right? See you tomorrow! Don't get in trouble with strangers on the street, okay?

He smiled and waved goodbye and when he had already turned his back and was walking towards the place where he had parked the car, a phrase echoed through his ears.

― Thanks for the movie.

King stopped his steps and felt his heart skip a loud bump. The wind blew lightly, making some hair strands fly in front of his eyes as he blinked a few times, trying to assimilate exactly where the phrase had came from. But he didn't need to think too much, he had heard that voice before, so he turned slowly and saw Ram already on his back, walking towards his house.

A smile formed on King's lips, which made him wonder if he would feel his heart leap and an immeasurable desire to smile whenever he heard Ram's voice, however simple the phrase was.

The next day, at the theater company meeting, King quickly told Arlo that he was approaching Ram and that in their conversations he had realized that the boy would be much more integrated and comfortable if he worked behind the scenes, in production. That was enough for the director to be extremely happy, after all, he seemed to want his nephew to fit somewhere in the theater, no matter where.

― I talked to him and you won't need to be part of the casting test today, okay? But you need to watch. ­― King informed Ram, hiding the part that, in fact, the obligation to participate in the selection was something he invented.

Everyone had received a part of the script at the last meeting to understand a little more about the characters and the whole narrative, so they were there to decide who would be the two main actors in that plot. After the first ten people, King began to feel his brain fry with the excess of information, after all, he tried to be very meticulous in this work and really studied the essence of the character and saw if the person in front of him had what was necessary to express that essence or if could just pretend to have it.

― So, our next candidate for the role of Arthur ... Korn. ― announced King a little grudgingly.

Despite the unwillingness to announce Korn, King was really excited about that test, because leaving aside all the issues that they had with each other, Korn was the best actor in the company, tied only with the "great King" himself. And that was even more proven there, in that test.

Korn had nothing of Arthur, after all, the character was charismatic, friendly, talkative, enthusiastic and very brave, and the guy had none of that. However, on that stage, he managed to incorporate the essence he needed very well and emitted all the necessary signs and expressions. It was like he was born for that role. At that moment King already knew that it would be impossible for anyone to overcome him.

After five more auditions, when King was completely tired and thrown in his chair next to Arlo, he decided to rest his mind a little and not focus so much on the person in front of him for two seconds and he chose to spend that minimum time watching Ram in an chair further away.

A huge smile appeared on King's lips as he noticed a different spark in Ram's eyes as he watched the person on stage doing the best to give life to a character that did not exist. He was clearly interested and enveloped in that energy that the theater brought.

It made King's heart fill with inexplicable happiness, it was as if he had managed to take the first right step in direction to what he wanted, and his goal seemed wonderful, after all, Ram was incredibly interesting with his attention completely fixed on something. It was irresistible and almost magnetizing.

King felt completely magnetized by Ram at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @naru_oliveira
> 
> This story is on wattpad as well and already on chapter 15.
> 
> Love.


	6. Part 6: The references of our history

If you had a choice, who would be the actor who would play you in a love story? Which person would be able to convey to others the kind of feeling, anguish, perception and thoughts you have about life and about other people? The answer to this question is very difficult and any wrong decision can completely disrupt the progress of a narrative. King knew this well and was having a difficult time because of that kind of choice.

Was he choosing an actor to play him in a movie? No, obviously not. But he had a responsibility to choose someone to play the second protagonist in the play, but it was not an easy task. The first actor of the protagonist pair had already been chosen: it would be Korn, without any objection. Due to this easy choice, King imagined that the second person would be as simple as, but he was wrong.

The character in question was the complete opposite of the first: he was a serious guy, who barely smile, extremely polite, but a little cold and who did everything for the protagonist without exposing his real feelings. He was really someone very enigmatic, interesting and it all translated into being someone who attracts attention and interest. The problem is that, after two full days of testing, no one in the company was able to emit this kind of aura. King was already tired and his head was lying on the back of the chair in front of him while watching the same person finishing the test for the third time.

― I cannot take it anymore! I'm dead! ― King complained softly while turning his face to Arlo at his side ― We are not getting anywhere here!

― You're being very hard on yourself, it's just a little more complicated. ― Arlo looked carefree, in stark contrast to his assistant.

― More complicated?? ― He snorted and turned his body to the back of his own chair ― Even some girls took the test and nobody ... I repeat, nobody managed to get close to what we wanted. You know what the problem is.

―Do I know? ― He looked confused and King gripped his shoulders tightly.

― We are the problem! ― He looked at him almost in exasperation and let go of the touch ― We are not passing them what we want! Look how everything doesn't seem to fit! They are great actors, they could play anything, so the problem is not with them, it is with us!

― I agree!

― Do you agree? ― King looked at him suspiciously, knowing that this was not normal for the director.

― Yes, I agree. Maybe we need to find some clue, some trait, some key point of this character to talk to them. But ... I already wrote the story and the whole personality of each one, it's up to you now to understand what is the key point that we need to pass to the actors. What do you think? ― He had an excited smile on his face and his eyebrows rose in complete ecstasy ― Think of it as a mission!

― Another mission? ― King sighed, shrinking himself further into the chair.

― Yes! Because it looks like the first one you haven't done very well.

When he said that, Arlo pointed with his thumb at the stage where Ram was collecting some pieces, his serious and bored features made King understand what the director was referring to.

― He is working! ― King justified himself, knowing it wasn't enough.

― With the spirit and love of those who are paying penance.

― Nobody sets the stage with all the excitement in the world. ― As he spoke, he observed the precise, but lifeless, movements of the boy on the stage.

― You used to do it that way!

― I am different. ― He started while turning his attention to Arlo ― I'm completely different from Ram.

― I know! And that's why I would like to see a little bit of you in him. ― He smiled and then continued ― But this mission can return when we manage to solve our problem with the cast! Now, it's up to you in the next two days to understand how we can do this in the best possible way, okay? ― He quickly gathered his things and stood up, resting his hand gently on King's shoulder ― I count on you.

King was beginning to think that Arlo had put him in the position of assistant director to be able to explore his work in all possible ways, because the director knew that the boy would not give up until he did the job in the most impeccable way. And that was why he was there, hours after Arlo left, sitting on stage with all the script material in hand, looking sheet by sheet, and trying to understand what he was forgetting to pass on to the actors :

― Okay, serious and compassionate, never, never even smile. In fact, he has very few lines throughout the play, even though he is one of the protagonists. It has to be the character that will most attract the attention of the female audience, even if making a couple with another man. ― He spoke to himself as he read his own notes ― Why can't anyone give me anything like this?

As he combed through some more notes, King felt his heart stop for a second when he heard a noise coming from behind the stage, he was supposed to be alone at that moment.

― What ... ― He whispered to himself and then raised his body, trying to spot someone's shadow over the place ― Is anyone there?

He took a few steps towards the entrance to the hall, his body slightly lowered as if it would make him more camouflaged if someone came to attack or something. His steps continued slow to the place, while he looked carefully finding a way to see something before the other person.

― Hello? ― Asked again with a broken voice and felt his body freeze when someone appeared in the shadows. The closer the figure approached, he instinctively took a few steps back, interrupting when the person was completely visible in front of him ―Ram!

The tattooed boy stood still with a completely confused expression, meanwhile, King feeling relieved, returned to sit relaxed on the floor, throwing his body back and leaning on his hands.

― You almost scared me to death! ― He sighed, still feeling his heart racing ― What are you doing here at this hour? Everyone's gone!

Ram, as usual, did not answered anything, just showed a few boxes of costume pieces he was carrying in his hands, implying that he was arranging things.

― Are they forcing you to work a lot too? ― King smiled as he straightened up and started to arrange the script sheets on the floor ― I can't continue with this so ... I'll help you!

The other boy denied the announcement of help vehemently with his head, while King kept the rest of the sheets in his backpack, just before getting up and looking at him with a smile on his face.

― I didn't ask for your authorization, I'll help you! ― He approached and took the box from Ram's hands subtly ― I need to do something else to think clearly, besides, I know this theater much better than you! I will be of great help.

When he said that, he looked excitedly at Ram and threw a subtle wink as he headed to the back of the theater, being followed by his junior. He noted that there were a few more boxes and other pieces out of place, but nothing too messy, it looked like the boy had really managed to fix the space in a short time.

― I've never seen it so organized in all my years here. ― He looked excitedly at the boy behind him ― Congratulations, Ram! If I help you in those last boxes, I think we'll be done in less than an hour! And that will be enough for me, I need to talk a little bit.

When he said that, Ram looked at him almost startled, which made King laugh out loud as he sat on the floor and removed some items of clothing from the box to fit on their respective hangers:

― Relax, I don't need you to talk back, just knowing that you're listening will be enough. I just need to clear my head a little bit, okay? ― He gave the boy a calm look, who seemed to understand and sat down beside him, helping him with the tidiness.

― I'm in a dilemma, ― began King, focused on the clothes in front of him ― there's this character, his name is Adrien and apparently no one here in the company can bring his essence, no one is really managing to bring him to life, from paper to the stage. It is as if these scripts were the seed of a beautiful plant, but we are not finding the perfect combination of soil, fertilizer, water and light to make this plant grow beautiful and alive. You know?

When King asked that, Ram just stared at him with a half-curved eyebrow and then pinned both lips between his teeth, nodding. It was as if he understood what the other meant, but he was finding the choice of elements of the analogy pretty weird.

― I knew you would understand. So, Adrien is really difficult to interpret, because even though he is the protagonist and appears in most acts, he has very few lines, everything he is as a person is transmitted in some actions, gestures and looks. ― He watched Ram concentrating on the tidiness and tilted his head slightly ― At this point he even reminds me of you.

―...― Ram just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

― Anyway, ― King laughed at the other's reaction and went back to debating while packing the last piece in his box ― I'm not being able to pass to the actors a key point so that they can bring Adrien's interpretation the way it has to be. Some of them just make him as boring guy, some make him very serious and the rest make him very arrogant. And he is serious, but not to the point of being boring, and he is not arrogant at any time ... something is missing!

When he said that in frustration, King got up to grab the last box that needed to be organized, for that, he had to climb on a wooden bench to try to reach it at the top of the cabinet.

― What frustrates me is that I have already read and reread the script and the characters' sheets and I think what is missing is not there, ― he started while stretching his body to reach the object ― only I haven't yet ...

Before he could complete the sentence, King felt the bench under his feet skid under his weight and that caused him to drop the box that was already in his hands. He groaned when he realized he was going to fall and closed his eyes instinctively because he knew that the heavy object would hit his head. However, before he could feel anything, he was pulled to the side and he felt a soft body against his skin. He didn't stop falling, however, it happened that he fell into Ram's arms while the box burst on the cold ground.

They were both on the floor and it took a few seconds for King to really open his eyes and face the curve of his junior's neck below him, he could feel only the boy's chest rising and falling against his body. So he slowly lifted his gaze, facing Ram's distressed and worried face, who seemed to embrace him with total care.

― Ra ... Ram ... ― King stammered as he felt his heart leap in his chest.

As soon as he said that, the arms around his body loosened and the boy lifted his torso, forcing him to do the same. However, to King's surprise, they did not move away, on the contrary, the other one stared at him with intense and enigmatic eyes, approaching a little and parting his lips:

― You are like a child! You need to pay attention on things around you! ― Ram said in a low, but reproachful tone, and then stood up completely, rubbing his hands on his clothes and removing any traces of dust from the floor.

As he walked away, it was as if King had learned to breathe after a few seconds without air. His mouth, inexplicably, had gone dry and his heart did not rest in his chest, he believed it was due to the fright of the fall. So, still looking at the void, he started almost in a whisper:

― One, two, three .... ― He continued counting without making a sound and then finished ― twelve, thirteen, fourteen! ― And opened a wide smile, addressing it to Ram who seemed not to understand anything ― Fourteen! Fourteen words! You said fourteen words to me at once!

When he expressed this, King's smile expanded even more and he raised his arms as if celebrating some achievement and that made Ram turn around and start to fix other costumes that had fallen out of the box in the accident.

― I'm so happy! ― He exclaimed and then stood up, starting to clean up the mess he had caused ― If I need to fall to hear your voice, I swear I would fall thousand times a day.

He just spoke the words that came to his mouth at that moment, without even understanding their meaning. By the way, he also did not realize that that sentence had not come from his mind but from the purest impulse of his heart, as if that organ had gained a voice for a few seconds. King was very smart, but slow for some things, slow to the point of not realizing what he meant by that and also because he didn't feel the effect he had on the other boy: Ram was on his back and when he heard that sentence he froze completely for a few seconds, as if time has stopped.

It was beautiful and he had said it with the whole truth of his being, even though he didn't know it.

He continued arranging the costumes and then stared at the fabric of one for a few seconds, feeling the texture and thinking about how interesting Ram was to be around to prevent him from falling a second time since they met. His movements were precise, as if he were silent and in his own world, but at the same time attentive and alert if the other one needed it.

― That's it! ― He shouted while holding the fabric tightly between his fingers, then looked at the boy ― I understand now!

―... ― Ram had turned and was looking at him more confused than before.

Without announcing, King dropped the box he was packing and approached Ram, keeping his gaze fixed on his face and holding his arms in an almost involuntary movement, making the youngest focus completely on him, while he explained excitedly:

― Adrien is not a serious look, detachment or coldness. Adrien is someone who cannot express himself in the best way and who seems not to be paying attention to the other person, but he is! By the way, he is observing the other's steps and attitudes, mainly to step in or help if he needs to! ― With each word said, he pressed Ram's arms in excitement ― It's not just the intensity of the look, but when to look. It is not the lack of words, but the right words spoken at the right time!

With each word said by King, Ram blinked a little uncomfortably, subtly trying to get away from his senior, then interrupted his movements when the other one relaxed his own attitudes and looked at him calmly, saying:

― Thank you! ― King gradually opened a beautiful smile ― Thank you for making me understand this, I feel that I am closer of being able to do a good job here!

Ram didn't reply, he just stood there staring at the figure in front of him, as if trying to understand what his next move would be. However, King just released it and tossed his own hair back, as if thinking about something.

― You helped me! Now I need to find a way to compensate you. ― Various forms of thanks went through his mind and he looked excitedly to Ram ― Are you hungry?

― ... ― He just shook his head.

― Okay, I won't take you to eat then. ― He thought again and then said one by one ― Can I take you to see a movie again? Buy you something? Do your job here at the theater for two days? Give you my old notes and exams from my first year?

He was talking about each option and observing the reaction of the boy, receiving an expression of interest only in the last attempt.

― Old notes and exams? ― He laughed ― So easy! Do you need it that much?

― ... ― Ram looked at him and nodded.

― Great! I can deliver it to you today, but you will have to pick it up at my house, ok?

Ram tried to deny it, but apparently his need for that material was really important and he just nodded. In the next minutes they managed to pack the remaining boxes and they both rode their bikes to King's condo, which was a little far away. The path was quiet, but they both were calm and relaxed as they pedaled through the serene night.

As I already said to you a few times, King was a boy from nature and you must imagine how his apartment would be like, right? The problem is that Ram still didn't understand his senior's hobbies, so getting to a place where there were different types of floor-to-ceiling plants is, to say the least, strange. It was not just real plants, the rest of the decoration was based on forest and nature paintings. It was really like entering a jungle in the middle of a concrete building.

King had the habit of talking to most of his "daughters" whenever he got home and he couldn't help himself even though he had visitors, he wasn't the type to pretend to be anything at any time and he didn't mind looking like a weird guy, on the contrary, he thought it was fun. It was possible to see an expression of curiosity from Ram watching it all, while King just greeted one by one:

― Are you really, ok? Uh? Did you miss me? ― He said as he kissed one of the leaves, then looked at Ram ― You can wait here in the room, I'll get what you want and I'll be back in a moment.

He should not have promised "a moment" because he didn't really know where he had put the notes. So he got lost in his own mess while searching for at least fifteen minutes, finding a heavy folder with everything he needed, so he quickly went to the living room and handed it to the boy, who was sitting absorbed in the landscape around him:

―Here! ― He said handing the folder ― You can separate only what you need to not carry too much weight. In the meantime I will look for some things in my notebook to complete that reasoning that I started with you earlier.

And that is what he did, while Ram was at his side separating the materials, King was looking for references from stories, films or series that could make him understand more the dynamics of the character and the main couple.

― I think I found something ...― He said to himself, but drawing Ram's attention. With that, he turned the device's screen to his junior, who interrupted what he was doing ― Look here, this character's personality suits Adrien a lot. It is a Chinese series that talks about two possible soul mates, a serious man, who completely follows the rules of his clan and joins this other character, who has a completely opposite personality, is a more excited guy, who goes much more for the heart and ends up breaking all the rules for that.

―...

― I think this dynamic of a serious person with another one who is more lively is really incredible, it's like a complement, right? I think it would be difficult for me to fall in love with someone like myself. I believe that one day I will end up loving a more centered person, someone who would bring me more peace, instead of more vivacity.

―...

― Anyway ... I read several spoilers here to understand and from what I saw in truth this serious man does everything to save the other and shows his love in the smallest acts. So, they are a couple! And two men too, look what a coincidence! ― He said excitedly while reading another sentence on the computer screen ― _He spent 13 years thinking that the love of his life had died and spent all that time looking for his soul._ What a sad story!

― How is the ending?

Yes, Ram had asked a question. It almost made King jump off the couch, but he just swallowed his excitement so as not to scare him and stared at the boy with brighter eyes than ever.

― I have no idea! I'll watch to see if I can get inspired and to see if I can better fit a missing piece to create an ideal Adrien. ― He took a deep breath ― But I hope they stay together in the end, don't you think?

He was being sincere, after all, he really hoped that those two characters could have a happy ending after so many years of suffering and that was what he had in his mind. Ram ... well, I can't say what he was thinking, he was staring at that question and King's subtle gaze for the next seconds and it was impossible to understand what was on his mind. Then he just looked down and replied:

― Yes, I also hope that they end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time Ram has three lines in a chapter! 
> 
> Guys, I hope you all understood the reference in that chapter huh! MDZS fans, where are you? A curiosity is that my favorite couples in the world are exactly Lan Zhan / Wei Ying and Ram / King, I can't choose who I love more, that's why the reference.
> 
> And you also noticed the similarities between them, didn't you? I like to think that Ram and King are another life for our Wangxian couple. I think the similarity that scares me the most is the fear of dogs that both King and Wei have.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, ok? 
> 
> That's it folks! ❤️
> 
> Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, first of all, I am from Brazil and English is not my first language at all, so please, if you find any mistake, something out of place or strange, let me know ... please!
> 
> Guys, it's been 10 years since I made a fanfic, but I fell in love with Ramking's story and the desire to make a fanfic of them hit me and never left. Anyway, I hope you like Vice versa!
> 
> The story will not be very long, it will be between 15 and 20 chapters and I must publish once or twice a week.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment if you like, for this story to reach more people! And follow me on Twitter @naru_oliveira
> 
> So, that's it!
> 
> Love.


End file.
